soulflyfandomcom-20200215-history
Enslaved
, Max Cavalera | tracks = Standard: 11 Deluxe: 14 Japanese: 14 | length = Standard: 53:32 Deluxe: 1:05:41 Japanese: 1:04:53 | genres = , , | singles = "World Scum" | prev_album = Omen | next_album = Savages }} Enslaved is the eighth Soulfly album, released in 2012. Background New lineup On July 1, 2011, former and , and current and bassist Tony Campos joined Soulfly, replacing former bassist , who left the group in July of previous year, soon after the previous Soulfly album, Omen, was released. This made Enslaved the first album to feature frontman on bass, and the only album to feature former drummer on drums. Recording and production The album was recorded from September till November 2011. Every song on this album were recorded in Tallcat Studios in Phoenix, Arizona, except for Travis Ryan's vocals on "World Scum", which was recorded in Frick'In Studios in San Marcos, California after he was called in to replace Adam Warren of . and Max Cavalera produced this album, the first time that Zeuss helped produced Soulfly album since Primitive. Release The album was released on March 13, 2012, the last Soulfly album to be released through before signing with starting with their next album, Savages. According to , Enslaved sold 5,900 copies during the first week of its release in the US, thus reaching number 82 on the . North of the border, the album debuted at number 83 on the . Contents Cover artwork The album art created by Marcelo Vasco shows several chains holding a stone with spiked crate sitting in the handle. The purple background is just an art design shot by Myriam Santos, probably to mimic toxic clouds surrounding the compartment. Due to the many chains shown in the artwork, Chains can be the alternative album title, which would ironically be the same title as the longest track of the album. Theme Most of the songs on this album is about slavery, hence the album title Enslaved. The album features more death metal influence than their previous releases. Songs "World Scum" is the album's only single released on January 25, 2012 with an accompanying music video released on February 16. The song "Revengeance" features Max Cavalera's sons, and the lyrics are about the murder of his stepson Dana Wells. "Gladiator" is a melodic song presumably about . "Plata O Plomo" features playing the , as well as the lyrics in Portuguese. "Redemption of Man by God" features of and . "Soulfly VIII" is the only Soulfly song to feature a violin, performed by Tim Sadow. Track listing # "Resistance" – 1:53 # "World Scum" – 5:19 # "Intervention" – 3:55 # "Gladiator" – 4:58 # "Legions" – 4:17 # "American Steel" – 4:13 # "Redemption of Man by God" – 5:17 # "Treachery" – 5:47 # "Plata O Plomo" – 4:51 # "Chains" – 7:16 # "Revengeance" – 5:41 ;Deluxe edition bonus tracks 12. "Slave" – 3:50 13. "Bastard" – 3:54 14. "Soulfly VIII" – 4:23 ;Japanese edition bonus tracks 12. "Slave" – 3:50 13. "Soulfly VIII" – 4:23 14. "Downstroy" – 3:07 Reviews Enslaved was moderately well received by critics with the score of 56% by . Then-drummer David Kinkade described the album as " on crack." According to , "every song fits into the structure and tone to create a memorable record packed with outstanding content." had a negative response because, according to them, elements are getting stale. Greg Pratt of wrote that "this album is the band's best yet, as well as the least caught up in "look at this!" eccentricities, adding up to a solid outing, one that never quite gets to death metal, even with blast beats littered throughout. Instead, it's just huge, thick, thrashed-out, aggro-dude metal, but with, like, 20-percent less neon-dread content." A review on said that "Overall, Enslaved is a strong, well written and immaculately produced album by a confident and mature band. The direction is dark, precise and heavy modern metal music with a lot of shredding, a lot of speed and no messing around." A reviewer on praised that this album showcases the return of Sepultura vibes, "Soulfly have clearly gone "back to the primitive", and it’s worked!" AEaston reviewed this album on before it was released, "Enslaved is a standard, run of the mill death-thrash-groove metal album, chock-a-block full of ten tonne riffs that crush you into two dimensions. This could easily been the latest album." Links to review sites * about.com (3/5) * Allmusic (3.5/5) * #AltSounds (63%) * Amazon (4.5/5) * Blabbermouth.net (8/10) * Encyclopaedia Metallum * examiner.com (3/5) * KingcrimsonBlog * [http://www.metalblast.net/music-review/soulfly-enslaved/ Metal Blast!] (3/5) * METALITY.net (8/10) * Metal Music Archives (3.5/5) * PopMatters (7/10) * Rock n Reel (4/5) * The Skinny (2/5) * Sputnik Music (3.5/5) * [http://www.toastmagazine.net/reviews/albums/album-review-soulfly-enslaved/ Toast Magazine] (8/10) * Ultimate-Guitar.com (7.5/10) * YouTube * YouTube * YouTube * YouTube * YouTube Charts Personnel ;Soulfly *Max Cavalera – lead vocals, , * – guitar, * – bass guitar, vocals on "Plata O Plomo" * – drums, percussion ;Additional musicians * – additional vocals on "World Scum" * – additional vocals on "Redemption of Man by God" *Richie Cavalera – additional vocals on "Revengeance" *Igor Cavalera Jr. – additional vocals and guitar on "Revengeance" * – drums on "Revengeance" *Tim Sadow – violin on "Soulfly VIII" ;Production * – production, engineering, mixing, mastering *Dan Frick – additional vocals recording on "World Scum" * – A&R ;Management *Gloria Cavalera – management *Christina Stajanovic – assistant *Bryan Roberts – assistant ;Artwork *Marcelo Vasco – cover art *Kevin Estrada – photography *Myriam Santos – Max live shot in purple *Leo Zuletta – Soulfly logo Category:Albums